Taking One for The Team
by Marx810
Summary: Dave comes to the safehouse frustrated from a recent argument with Kate and Mindy, the great friend that she is, does everything in her power to calm him down. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


Mindy was stretching out in the safehouse, her legs spread into a split and her eyes closed as she slowly rolled her head around just letting the tension in her body fade away. Even the slight little clicks of her neck as she moved her head were almost rhythmic and tranquil. She inhaled through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth, letting the air back in naturally. Everything was peaceful. Everything was-

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Mindy's body immediately tensed at the sudden yell, especially as an object whizzed past slamming into the wall. A quick survey of the situation showed that it was Dave's bag which made sense considering it was Dave's voice that was yelling. She heard the stomping before she actually saw her partner in crime fighting. After such a big entrance, he was now just pacing around the room muttering to himself unintelligibly.

"Dave?" Mindy called, drawing his attention. As soon as he saw the young teen, Dave's face went from full on fury to regret, though there was still plenty of frustration going on in the background.

"Sorry, Mindy…it's just….UGH!" Dave groaned, beelining towards the punching bag and laying into it without gloves, which immediately made Mindy get up. Sure, he and Katie seemed to have been arguing over one thing or another but she'd never seen Dave this mad over it before. She had to assume that Katie was the problem this time as well.

"Dave, calm down…" Mindy said, finding it very odd to be the calm head between the two of them. Dave was just fucking up the dynamic.

"SHE'S SO FUCKING _FRUSTRATING_!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs, giving the bag another hard punch.

Mindy's eyes narrowed. "Dave, sit down."

Dave growled, looking at Mindy only to have her grab him by the shirt and pull him down to her level. "Sit. The fuck. Down. Now." She ordered again, pointing to the couch with her free hand.

"Mind-"

"Now!" Mindy growled, pointing emphatically again. If Dave just kept lashing out like this, he was going to hurt himself…or her for that matter.

Dave grumbled under his breath and sat down on the couch.

"Then you should stop acting like a fucking child then." Mindy answered what Dave had said. She would admit that she had been in such a peaceful place before Dave had gotten there that the sudden emotional switch had put her in a little bit of a bad mood. But to be fair, Dave hadn't been responding too well to requests, so demands it was.

Mindy walked over to Dave and took a seat in his lap, pulling his forehead against hers. "Now…talk to me…"

Dave took a deep breath, knowing better than to yell with Mindy's face so close to his, which might very well have been the point. "I know I'm just raving like a crazy person…I'm sorry…"

"I know you are…" Mindy took a deep breath as well. She could literally feel the tension and the fury in Dave's body. "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath."

Dave was about to protest but Mindy was just too close. Seeing her glare from far away scared the shit out of him, seeing her flashing a glare right in his face, he just shut up and did what she asked, taking a very deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Slower…slower…that's good…" Mindy guided him. She wanted to ask exactly what Katie had done this time but the way Dave had been acting, she wouldn't have gotten a coherent response. First thing was first and that was calming him down. "…In…out…just focus on your breathing…in…and out…" Dave had definitely been calming down, but she could still feel all the tension in his body. Instinctively she reached up and rubbed his arms, her hands sliding up and down the toned muscles as she continued to prompt him. The massaging seemed to be working as at least somewhat from how he was currently acting.

Mindy closed her eyes as well, matching her breathing with Dave's. Her focus remained so much on her breathing that she wasn't entirely paying attention when Dave started to move. It only really triggered as movement when she felt Dave's lips pressing against hers.

The reaction was immediate. Mindy jerked back suddenly and punched Dave in the face. "WHAT THE _FUCK_?!"

Dave groaned in pain, both of his hands now on his face, which was leaning back against the couch from the force of the punch. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was stupid. I'm sorry…"

"Why did you kiss me?!" Mindy shrieked, Dave once more taking away her peaceful moment.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Dave repeated, groaning again, unable to look Mindy in the face.

"You don't know?" Mindy repeated. "You kissed me because you _don't know_." Obviously not taking that for an answer, Mindy reared her fist back for more interrogation.

"You just smelled really good…" Dave mumbled.

Mindy froze, mid-punch. "…what…?"

"I was breathing and just trying to calm down and you were so close to my face and just…I don't know…you smelled really good so I…kissed you. I wasn't thinking. It was stupid. I know. I'm sorry." Dave murmured sincerely.

Mindy took a deep breath, shaking her head. Smelling good is a good thing, right? Was she supposed to thank him for that comment or beat the shit out of him for kissing her without her permission like that?

"I should go…I need to clear my head…" Dave grumbled but when he even attempted to get up, Mindy pushed him right back down, taking advantage of her position.

"Nuh uh!" Mindy growled. "You don't just take my first kiss and then go."

"First kiss?" Dave's eyes bulged.

"Do…you…see me dating… _anyone_? Ever? Or so much as hanging out with anyone besides you?" Mindy rolled her eyes. "That shit distracts you from the mission. I swear Dave, if anyone but you had done that, I'd be stapling his dick to his forehead right now…"

There was an understandably awkward pause after that comment, it only being broken by Dave muttering, "Well, I'm glad you just punched me then…"

"You have no idea." Mindy shot Dave a look. "I don't know whether to beat the shit out of you or just fuck you."

"…wait, what?" Dave did a double take.

"You kissed me without my permission, dude." Mindy shrugged. "That's not cool. I was just trying to help you and you took advantage. I'm full within my rights to beat the shit out of you. It shouldn't be all that surprising."

Dave paused, looking at Mindy skeptically. "Er…no…I…I get _that_ …I meant the other thing."

"Oh." Mindy rolled her eyes again. "I don't know. I didn't know you thought of me that way. I mean, whatever. Would that make you feel better if we did?"

It was like Dave had been shot with a freeze ray. He didn't talk. He didn't move. He just stared at Mindy with an uncomprehensive expression.

"Hey!" Mindy grabbed Dave by the shoulders and violently shook him. "I just asked you if you wanted to fuck me. That's not a question you leave hanging. What? You just wanted to kiss me once and leave it at that?"

"No…I don't know…" Dave muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mindy…I honestly don't know how to answer that question…I don't even know where to start…"

"It's a yes or no question." Mindy gave Dave another look. "You're the one who kissed me because I 'smelled good'. I'd assume that means you want to do things to me with your dick. Your dick…which I might add…is currently poking me in the ass and has been pretty much since I sat in your lap."

Dave sighed. "It is _not_ a yes or no question. There are a lot of things attached to it, and it's your fault my dick is poking you because you keep grinding me."

Mindy's jaw dropped at the accusation. "I am _not_ grinding you!"

"Yeah, you were." Dave groaned. "I could feel it."

"I was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I was _not_ grinding you!" Mindy roared. " _This_ is grinding you!" Mindy immediately started rolling his hips on Dave's lap to prove her point. "I was not doing _this_!"

"Oh my God…" Dave went absolutely rigid in every possible way, slamming his eyes shut. His hands stayed at his sides balled into fists and he refused to move regardless of what his body was telling him to do. "Okay, okay, maybe you weren't grinding me and you were just fidgeting in my lap a bit." Dave sighed and continued, "I _do_ want to fuck you, alright? Part of me wants to fuck you and part of me is terrified that you're going to rip off my dick for even thinking that."

Mindy stopped the movement of her hips, and flashed Dave a wild grin which wasn't helping with his fear. "You _should_ be terrified. I'm still not completely sold on not just beating the shit out of you."

The scary thing was that Mindy was entirely serious. He could see the back and forth going on in her mind. It was probably one of the main reasons he never really considered Mindy that way. Sure, as her friend he got to see a much softer side of her, but she was still Hit Girl. And to be frank, she was a few fries short of a happy meal, if he was being honest. Not to say she wasn't still his best friend and he wouldn't die for her but that didn't negate the fact that she was fucking crazy and used that to her benefit to fight crime. It was one of the things that made her especially effective.

"What about…an option 3?...Maybe?" Dave suggested.

Mindy blinked, turning her attention back to him. "What? Where I neither kick you in the nuts nor do we fuck?"

"Maybe?"

Mindy's eyes narrowed again. "You _just_ said you wanted to fuck me…like…barely a minute ago. You're taking it back?"

"I'm not taking it back…I _do_ want to fuck you…" Dave admitted, "But you also scare the shit out of me, especially when you're angry and you're angry right now, so…"

Mindy threw back her head in a laugh and when she faced Dave again, there was something a little off about her smile again, which put Dave on edge. Mindy raised her hips just enough so that she could unzip Dave's pants and pull out his cock. Once again, Dave didn't move an inch. This only made Mindy smile more as she regained her seat and just casually played with the tip, sliding her thumb around it. "Dave?"

"Yeah...?" Dave gasped.

"Still want option 3?" Mindy grinned.

"I don't know…" Dave's voice squeaked almost comically.

Mindy laughed again at Dave's reaction, the precum now coating her thumb as she continued to play with him. "Dave…you're my best and only real friend. I don't want you afraid of me, unless you do some really, really stupid shit."

Dave's body shuddered as Mindy's thumb continued to work his sensitive protrusion. "Wasn't kissing you…really stupid?"

"Seems to be working out for you so far." Mindy's hand gripped Dave's shaft firmly, though her thumb was the only thing that continued to move. "I'm not going to rip off your dick, Dave. I already said that. I specifically said anyone _but_ you."

"It's just-…" Dave panted, still not able to get any part of his body to move short of the throbs of his cock as Mindy continued to touch it. "This is escalating a little quickly."

"I don't bullshit. I'm not that kind of girl." Mindy rolled her eyes again. "Besides, I _am_ a girl. I _do_ have desires. You came in here all pumped up, and I'm willing to help. Up to you if you want to _do_ something about that. I'm giving you a green light here."

Dave moaned again, cautiously putting his hands on Mindy's hips.

"Hey." Mindy chuckled, going from teasing Dave with her thumb to full on stroking him. "I'm not made of glass. If you're going to grab me, fucking _do_ it."

Dave grinned back at the petite blonde and grabbed her ass, smirking at the gasp as he gave her a firm spank. Once again, her jaw dropped in shock, which was immediately replaced with a grin, her strokes becoming more enthusiastic.

"Do that again." Mindy ordered with a giggle. She didn't have to ask Dave twice as he immediately spanked her other cheek, grabbing them tightly again. "Makes me feel so naughty…"

"Says the girl currently stroking my dick." Dave moaned.

"Wanna know something weird?" Mindy asked, now using both hands.

"Yeah…sure…" Dave groaned in response, his grip on Mindy getting tighter.

"I'm kinda scared." She admitted, smirking at Dave, who reacted just as she expected, so she elaborated, "I've never put something this…big…inside of me before."

"I can be gentle…" Dave offered.

"The fuck you will!" Mindy squeezed Dave's cock. "I said no bullshitting. If you're going to fuck me, then _fuck me_! I'm a big girl. I can take it." Despite Mindy's confidence, she bit her bottom lip as she looked down seeing exactly how far Dave's dick would end up inside of her.

Mindy grinned again, releasing Dave's cock with one hand and reaching into her pocket and pulling out one of her butterfly knives, swirling it around and spinning it before handing it to Dave handle first.

Dave's expression went from fear to confusion as he was offered the blade. "What's that for?"

"I'm not getting up." Mindy grinned widely at Dave, letting him put two and two together.

Dave looked down at Mindy's workout pants accepting the blade. "You…sure about that?"

"I have other pants." Mindy beamed, excitedly. "Do it." Mindy did a split, spreading her legs across the couch and leaning back, doing everything but putting a bullseye between her legs.

Dave trembled, with both excitement and pleasure even though Mindy had just released his cock and had her hands behind her back, propping herself using his knees. Dave took a deep breath and took the knife to Mindy's pants, making a small cut and then just ripping them open with his hands. Mindy's giggles and moans to this were only exciting him more as he used his finger to pull Mindy's panties away from her clearly wet slit and cut the bottom of them entirely with the knife, clearing any barrier in the way of his dick and her pussy.

"That was kinda hot…" Mindy moaned, taking the knife from Dave and throwing it to the wall before putting her arms on Dave's shoulder and lifting her body invitingly.

Sure, they were mostly clothed, but Dave didn't care. He grabbed Mindy and pulled him full force onto his cock, making her take every inch of him in the first thrust.

"Fuck!" Mindy's body immediately tensed, trembling as her eyes shut closed. She had obviously underestimated how much dick she could take.

It took everything in Dave not to thrust and fuck her brains out. _Everything._ Regardless of her saying she wanted him to fuck her, he was going to use common sense when her body was seizing up like that.

"I'm good…" Mindy took a deep breath. She'd fully admit that as big as Dave's cock looked, it felt significantly bigger once it was inside of her. She took a few deep breaths and then opened her eyes. "Okay…again."

Dave moaned loudly as he pulled almost entirely out of Mindy's cunt and shoved himself back in. Mindy didn't quite scream this time, but she definitely reacted. Once her eyes opened again, she was grinning. "What did I say about treating me like glass?"

That was all the invitation that Dave needed. He lost it. He grabbed onto Mindy and thrust, driving his cock into her over and over again. He couldn't have pushed any deeper if he tried. Mindy was taking it exactly like he would have expected her to. Every swear word in the human language was coming out of her mouth and he couldn't be completely sure but it sounded like she was talking Russian at some points. He'd ask her about that later but for now, he just didn't care. He let it all out and she just screamed for him to give her more.

Mindy was bounced up and down in Dave's lap as he pounded away at her. Her hands gripped him against her toned frame, reaching under his shirt and feeling his back. The need for direct skin contact had actually caught her slightly off guard. Mindy could absolutely see the benefits of fucking naked. However, there was also something around fucking like this as well. It just felt…animalistic and primal. She could feel the orgasm building up inside of her, Dave's cock pushing her closer and closer to it with each thrust. Once Mindy started grinding her hips against him, her clit now getting hit each time, it was a done deal.

Dave knew it was coming as well, just from the change in Mindy's moans as well as the way her body was trembling. The other telltale sign was how her nails were digging deeper and deeper into his flesh. This was going to hurt, even for him. Dave found out that he didn't care. In fact, he put all of his focus into fucking Mindy even harder. He wanted her to cum. He wanted to know he was the reason she came. He wanted her to scream for him. He wanted her to feel as good as she was making him feel. He didn't care how much she scratched him. Bring it on!

"DAVE!" Mindy shrieked, throwing back her head as a violent orgasm shook through her body. Her nails raked against his back as she moaned and whimpered. It just wouldn't stop. And Dave refused to stop either. If anything, he fucked her faster. Until she told him it was too much for her, he wasn't going to stop. He didn't care about the marks that Mindy must have left on his back. He didn't care that they were both moaning and screaming like crazy people. The safehouse was soundproof anyway. The only thing in his mind was what he was feeling. What he was making Mindy feel. The fact that this scary ass girl who was pretty much death incarnate still wanted him to fuck her. It was the rush to end all rushes. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

Dave hadn't slowed down one bit. Mindy hadn't either. She was giving as good as she got, their hips frantically slamming together, the pleasurable friction defining this moment. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. When Mindy realized that Dave was showing the same signs that she was, that she was about to make him cum as well, an almost gleeful desperation overtook her. She grabbed Dave's and pulled him into a passionate, messy kiss. Her pussy continued to squeeze Dave's shaft, urging him to give her what she wanted, to give her what she needed. She moaned deeply into the kiss, Dave unable to hold it back anymore.

His body tensed as the explosion of ecstasy rocked through him to the core, shooting load after load of his cum into her. He gasped into the kiss, finally releasing it as the two panted, frantically trying to catch their breath. In fact, their raspy breathing was the only sound in the safehouse.

"Feel…any better…?" Mindy finally asked through her panting.

"For…however long…I'm conscious?" Dave moaned, his body seemingly unable to move anymore. "Yeah…totally…"

"Good…" Mindy sighed, resting her head on Dave's shoulder. "…because you're dumping your fake girlfriend…"

"What…?" Dave put a lot of effort into lifting his head.

"Dumping. Your. Fake. Girl. Friend." Mindy made a point of pronouncing every syllable. "She can't take that you're Kick Ass. She's doing nothing but distracting you. And she's only going to have you thinking about other shit on patrol when you need to be focused. And your moodiness is getting really old. You're not even happy with her anymore. She needs to go and you know it."

"Oh…" Dave laid back again. "I thought you were going to say something like you didn't want to share."

Mindy smirked. "Yeah. That too."

* * *

 _(A/N: Not gonna lie. I have no fucking idea where this story came from. I was going to work on The Harley Experiment and a story I'm doing for my wife and then I got a random desire to reread some of my stories. One line in Trip Like I Do sparked this story. And it just latched on until I got it down on digital paper so here you go. What's weird about it is the more I wrote it, the more I think other stories started bleeding into it. It's a little Damaged, a little A Whole New World, a little Gut Feeling, I even think some Supersitter got in there, but I wanted to do something different with their dynamic and it was fun to play with. Hope you all enjoy.)_


End file.
